A Red Rose and its thorns
by Project X
Summary: A one shot about a college girl named Catalyst and Wesker, what will happen? OCXWESKER! Dr. Catalyst is her father and little did she know his acts would get her this deep.


**A Red Rose is just as Sweet after its Thorns are Pulled.**

"There is Darkness in all of us, but for some Darkness is our world. For some Darkness raised us, for some we hate the light, for some we are confused as we are cold but crave the heat. Why oh why is it so hard to be human? With our flaws of morailty and innocents, why oh why do we dream of being the hero yet turn to be the villian. Why? Why do some of us turn into innocent monsters instead of misunderstood beings? Why is it we crave love yet when it is given to us we turn away as if it were poision? Why are we afraid of the light?"

I read off my English term paper and banged my head on my English book that held the paper in my lap. "Crap! Complete crap!" I yelled frustrated. "This is supposed to be literary arts! Not jazz club poem corner!" I yelled at myself. After that I sighed and twisted my curly short hair on my finger. My hair was an auburn color while I was in the sun laying in the field of grass right outside my college. As I looked at the sun from where I sat under the tree I noticed it was low and looked at my watch. "Damn! I'm late!" I yelled again while quickly jumping up and grabbing my side bag from beside me and putting my books and papers in it. Then I hurried to the college parking lot and got in my red Audi sports car that my father had given to me on my 16th birthday.

Tonight I was turning 21 and my father, the rich famous scientist Dr. Catalyst was throwing a huge ball in my honor. Although I hated it when he did that. Really I didn't know much about my father nor was I the classy or even talkitive type. I was born and raised in a small town in Texas by my mother with occasional gifts from my father, but then my mother died when I was 13 and I went to live with my father in his huge mansion. I was the independent type and was not found in that mansion often. I did not like my father's type of work nor did I ever say anything about it. I stuck to my hobbies which was playing video games, writing, reading, and hanging out with my best friend, Neala. My father paid for my schooling and hobbies but other than that we barely spoke. He did care though and I knew that, he was just like me anti-sentimental and anti-social. Just the way I liked it.

But I was rambling in my head again so I turned on the radio and sung along with Skillet's Monster until I arrived at the mansion and parked in the garage and ran to my room avoiding all the maids as none of them liked me...because I made messes and wouldn't let them clean them up...no no not like that I mean I was independent remember! Any way I ran into my room which was the size of a normal house and sat down my side bag on the couch. Quickly I ran into the bathroom which was like a super stars changing room. I saw a note as I closed the door and saw a beautiful red long silk dress. I read the note as it was from my father:

"Happy Birthday sweet heart, I want you to wear this tonight as there is a man I want you to meet. I think you'll like him...he's your type and I expect grandkids...hahahaha just kidding.

Love you, your father."

Was what the note said, see what I mean about the fact he cares. This is what he did to show it, constant adorable e-mails from his lab and little loveable notes all over the place. I took the note and sat it on the sink. I then procceded to undress and take a shower. Then I put a bit of makeup on, the eye liner showed off my emerald eyes and the dark red lip stick my plump lips. Then got dressed, the red dress showed off my hour glass figure perfectly...not like I noticed or hair that was now cut above shoulder length and curled at the ends like crazy making it seem even shorter, showed off with the dress well. There was also a necklace my father had given to me, a dazzling ruby rose cut necklace on a gold chain that fit the dress perfectly. I put it on along with the dress and black high heels. I really didn't like wearing high heels but I was sure my MMA, mixed martial arts or running shoes was not going to fit with the dress.

I took a breather after rushing to get ready and looked at my black wrist watch. "Crap!" I yelled getting up from my couch to head down the huge winding staircase. I noticed that the ball room was already full of people I didn't know and also a few I did, thank god. As I walked down the stairs nearly falling every few seconds, I saw my father talking to a man. This man caught my eye as he looked familar, 'No couldn't be.' I shook the thought from my head as I got closer. The man was tall 6' foot, he was handsome, blonde gelled back hair, all black tux, blue eyes, and mite I say a fine looking bod.

The man who seemed fixated on my father looked up to see me and a smirk formed on his face, my father followed his gaze and saw me.

"Oh well if it isn't the guest of honor. I thought you would never show up." My father smiled coming up to me and hugging me.

"Miss my own party now that I'm legal drinking age? Not a chance." I joked never actualy thinking of drinking.

"So this is the infamous daughter of Dr. Catalyst." The cool voice flowed in my ears like a purr from an animal. It came from the man in black as he joined my father's side.

"Yes it is." My father smiled and nodded. "Jamy this is Dr. Wesker the new founder of Umbrella." My father introduced us.

My heart skipped a beat as he said that, 'Like from Resident Evil?' I thought but showed no signs of thought as I smiled and put out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mister Wesker."

Wesker then took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Catalyst." I could feel the purr in his throat and the tingles up my spin.

'Calm down it can't be the same man.' I thought as I blushed slightly. "Um...thanks? Really you don't have to be so formal. It _is_ a party after all." I said almost questioning it.

"Yes yes, and most likely my daughter wishes to get the night over with and go on working on her term papers and being locked in a dark room." My father joked as Wesker took a step away from me.

"Yes and the same goes for you but a lab." I replied glaring at him.

"My daughter is an expert in literature and Current Events. Her mind in Microbiology isn't anything to scoff at either." My father was now boosting to the man making me sigh.

"If you wish for him to employee me father it won't work. I'm on the edge of finishing MY work as a writer and any other occupation is out of the question." I said folding my arms.

"Aw! Don't say that!" My father whined.

I sighed again and rubbed my head, "I'm pretty sure Mister Wesker is bored with us talking so I'm going to talk to my friends." I said doing just that. I ran off to another section of the ball room where my friends and my type of music was playing. Even my band was setting up on stage. "Sweet!" I said grabbing my red gutiar with skulls and roses on it and strumming a cord. I then looked up to Neala and Dante the two other members of my band. "What are we playing tonight?" I asked as this place would be perfect practice. How ever I was still in the proccess of writing our first song so we played to our favorite bands.

"Evanesence, Going under." Dante replied setting up on drums while Neala got on bass. I then stepped up on stage and watched as several of my class mates gathered around. What I didn't expect though was Wesker coming in with two drinks as we began to play. He just waited in the dark.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under "

I sang my heart out with my favorite song and got cheers all through the ball room. I bowed as we finished and jumped down off stage and started putting my heels back on.

"You are very talented." His voice got my attention as he held one of the drinks out. I took it and saw it was red wine.

"Chatoue La Blank, my father's favorite winery. The fields there are beautiful in Spring." I said taking a sip as I leaned against the stage.

"How do you know it is La Blank?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

"The smell and texture. La Blank uses a different technic from most. It is an interesting place." I replied smiling as I was ogled.

"Ah." Wesker nodded then heard the music in the other room.

"No." I shook my head as he raised an eye brow.

"No?" He questioned.

"You were thinking of inviting me to dance, I don't dance." I explained folding my arms and sitting my glass down.

"Surprising as it seems you do everything else." He replied smirking.

"If you believe that then you've been talking to my father for to long. I am very far from perfect." I replied walking away.

Wesker then grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to his chest, "You could have fooled me." He whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Stop, your such a tease." I slapped his arm playfully feeling a tade wozzy.

"Are sure you do not wish to dance?" He asked again while gliding his hands down my arms. His scent was intoxicating and his touch was smooth and soothing his voice only added to his tune of sexyness. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I shrugged taking his arm and looping it around mine as we headed off to slow dance in the main ball room where classical music was playing.

He took his hand and put it on my hip then grabbed my other and started dancing. I felt embarrsed as I kept tripping in my heels, yet he continued to dance with me.

"Sorry I'm a bit of a cluts." I apolgized blushing like crazy.

"You are not used to wearing heels and a dress are you?" He asked smoothly only wanting small talk and to know more about me.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm more of a tank top, shorts, and a sunny day with a book kind of girl." I said smiling as thats what I wish I was doing right now.

"Sounds relaxing." Wesker replied.

"It is." I said trying to keep up with his steps as he dipped me. "Eep!" I made a noise as he did then in a sudden manner I felt his lips on mine. His lips were warm and soft and his tongue...god don't get me started on that.

I could then hear giggling behind me as this happened and remembered there was a crowd around. 'Crap my dad!' My thoughts ran instantly to him.

Wesker then lifted me back to my feet and we continued dancing, "What was that?" I asked blinking.

"I kissed a beatiful woman." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"If you wanted to have sex you should have just said so." I said now keeping up with his moves.

He raised and eye brow then chuckled, "You are clever aren't you." It wasn't really a question just a statement.

"Believe me I've read to many novels and watched my mother date to many times not to see the signs." I smiled.

"Well then...you don't mind?" He asked.

"I'm 21 and I'm still a virgin with crazy hormones. Of course I don't mind." I grinned hoping the word virgin wouldn't scare him off, yet surprisingly it only encouraged him more.

"Shall we." Wesker then stopped dancing and held out his hand.

"Delighted." I replied walking Wesker up the stairs to my room. As soon as the door closed though the light hearted mood changed.

"Clothes off!" He purred loudly scaring me a bit, yet he made no move to his own clothes. I saw how he was going to play this, but two could play that game...well two had to play at that game or it would be masterbating.

"Make me." I purred this time and he growled sexyly.

"Fine." He replied and went for my under wear. I jumped back but he held me still planting kisses on my neck as he stripped me of my panties. After doing that he caught me off guard by putting two of his fingers inside me. I moaned as he slid them back and forth. "Oh that hurts so good." I said through grinding teeth. Next he undid my bra and slowly slid my dress off revealing me to be naked. I felt shy so I covered my breasts but he grabbed my hands away from them and gripped them tightly himself. "Ah!" I yelped as his warm gloved hands squeezed my cold boobs. He then began to kiss me again as he picked up my nude body with ease and placed me on my bed roughly.

First he took off his gloves, then over coat, then dress shirt and bow tie, his shoes, and last his dress pants but he left on his black silk boxers. I could tell he was the kind of man who liked control and he wanted me to lust for him before he even took off his pants. But hey no complants. I wasn't the clingy type like most young girls, I liked it rough and the only way I'd let some one be in control is if it was only once and that I was sure I would never see them again.

He was on top of me again before I knew it, pinning me to the bed. He was kissing me all over my body and biting on my neck and nipple. I moaned but not enough for him. He then placed his fingers back inside of me again, pushing them in and out quickly and harshly.

"Ah!" I moaned and yelped as one hand was on my butt gripping it gently but the other was inside of me thrusting deeper every second. "Wesker." I moaned his name as I could smell his cologne again the scent depriving me of logic.

"Louder Dear Heart. I want to hear you yell for me." He said in my ear licking my ear lobe.

"Wesker!" I yelled his name as he put three fingers inside of me and thrusted with full force.

"Good girl." He purred and changed his position. He took his fingers out of me and slid down the bed.

I was wondering what he was doing til I saw his tongue, "No wait! Don't!" I said right before he began to lick my sex as if it were a popsicle. His tongue went inside of me and chills went up and down my spin. "Stop...that feels wierd." I said being honest.

"As you wish." He grinned coming back on top of me licking the goo off of his face from my sex. After that he finaly took off his boxers and held me close, I felt his sex harden on my stomach as he brought me close. " This will hurt." He warned me his mouth to my ear.

"Wha? AHH!" In one thrust he went deep deep inside of me bringing tears to my eyes. "That felt really good." I mumbled.

"Oh? Well then your going to love this." He purred and started thrusting in and out showing me no mercy. Pain shot through me like never before but it was pure estacy!

"Wesker!" I shouted his name as he continued in his thrusts.

"Please, Albert." He said purring.

"Harder Albert!" I nearly screamed and he obliged me as he became deeper and deeper until finally we both hit our climax at the same time.

After we did that Wesker rolled over to lay beside me and I put my head on his chest and cuddled with his body. He didn't mind he merely smirked at the action.

"That was awesome. Your really good at that..really good." I said my voice slightly dry. "Luckily these are sound proof walls."

Wesker then started petting my hand and ran his hands through my short curly hair. "Indead." He purred putting an arm around my waist.

"Mmmm, yeah." I mumbled tired as his warm body rocked me to sleep. 'Best birthday ever.' I thought as I fell asleep.

When I woke up Wesker was getting dressed. I yawned and strechted. 'Guess I should dress too.' I thought getting up and putting only a pair of black shorts and tank top on.

"Dear Heart." Wesker then whispered in my ear and had his hands around me.

I laughed a little liking that nick name.

"Do you know what your father was last working on?" He asked and I rose a brow not expecting that question.

"No. Why?" I said shaking my head.

"He stole a very important sample from my company. So I'm going to have to take something in return." He answered and then I felt a handle beneath me. I looked and saw a syringe in his hands that were still holding me.

"What?" I was scared now, I knew this man yet I let my guard down. 'Damn it!'

"This is nothing personal dear heart just business." He said bringing the needle to my neck.

"No! Let go!" I struggled but all I got was a rock hard grip on my waist and stomach. "No!" I still shouted hoping I would get help but knew better. I then felt the needle in my neck and my world start spinning. "No..." That time it was barely a whisper.

"Shhhhh. Now sleep." I heard his voice in my ear as my body went limp and my eyes closed. "Good girl." Was what I heard before I passed out into darkness.

**(Okay this was a one shot unless you (The readers) would like me to turn it into a series. But first this is my first true erotic fan fiction...was it good? Did you like it? Please review!)( And to all my normal fans I know I'm driving you nuts by now with new stuff but I'm sorry I got writers block bad! Don't hit me! *Cowers*)**


End file.
